Revolta
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Depois de 10 anos de casamento, ShunRei sofre com as repetidas ausências de Shiryu e resolve tomar uma atitude. Personagens OOC.
1. A Revolta

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao titio Kurumada (o que é uma sacanagem, mas tudo bem, fazer o quê?)

_**Comentários da Autora**: Esta fic nasceu de um desafio que fiz a mim mesma. O que aconteceria de Shun-Rei deixasse de ser pacata e subserviente? Como Shiryu reagiria? O resultado são as linhas abaixo. Lembrem-se os personagens estão OOC. Espero que gostem. Abraços. E lembrem-se comentários são sempre, sempre, bem-vindos e procuro responder a todos, portanto não se acanhem, apertem o botãozinho lá embaixo e GO!_

_Revolta_

Ela andava de um lado para outro impaciente dentro de sua casa. Mais uma vez seu marido se ausentava para treinar no Santuário. Mais uma vez ela ficava sozinha em casa. Cuidava da casa, cuidava da horta, cuidava das crianças, cuidava dos necessitados da aldeia e ainda cuidava dele quando voltava para casa cansado e ferido.

O prato que secava voa na parede.

- Estão pensando que sou alguma espécie de Santa? Será que não percebem que nem cristã eu sou? Droga, maldição de todas as maldições malditas! E ainda tenho que consertar as sobras que aquele Santuário de araque me devolve. Casei! Pra mim chega! – algumas louças quebradas depois ela faz uma pequena trouxa de roupas para si mesma e para os filhos.

- Crianças, venham colocar um casaco. Vocês vão ficar na aldeia com o Mestre, mamãe precisará passar alguns dias fora mas em breve estará de volta. – ela não tinha tanta certeza assim de voltar, mas os filhos não deveriam pagar por suas próprias inseguranças. Quando tudo estivesse devidamente em seus lugares, seus filhos também o estariam. O que não seria correto era continuar, histérica, frustrada e ainda por cima com uma tensão sexual latente.

Deixou as crianças com o mestre da aldeia. Não entrou em grandes detalhes. O assunto que tinha a resolver não era da conta de ninguém. Apenas disse que precisava encontrar o marido e não poderia levar as crianças consigo.

Todos sabiam que o marido dela era o Cavaleiro de Dragão, hoje já cavaleiro de ouro da Casa de Libra e todos sabiam das lutas mortais travadas por ele. Talvez estivesse machucado e ela quisesse poupar os filhos. Não foi necessário dizer mais nada. Nessas horas era bom ter um herói por marido – ela pensou e logo depois se lembrou dos pequenos atos heróicos que ela praticava dia após dia e ninguém via, ninguém valorizava. Somente o cavaleiro tinha valor, sua dedicada esposa, seus sentimentos, sofrimentos eram solenemente ignorados, mesmo que ela se matasse de trabalhar, se matasse de ajudar, socorresse todos os doentes e feridos, secasse as lágrimas dos desamparados, ainda sim ela seria sempre a doce e delicada esposa do Cavaleiro de Dragão. Era exaustivo, era frustrante, mais ainda que seu marido parecia não perceber o quanto o amava, o quanto se preocupava com ele. Sempre existia algo ou alguém mais importante para ele.

- Será que ele me ama? É sempre a idiota da Deusa, a porra da humanidade, os merdas incompetentes dos amigos e a idiota da Shun-Rei que se foda. Ela que reze, ela que chore, ela que fique gorda igual uma leitoa parideira, ela que faça chazinho, ungüento, comida, eduque os pirralhos. Pra Shun-Rei, só merda, pro super Cavaleiro de Dragão, todos os louros, se der mole, ainda chego naquela bosta de Santuário e ele está nos braços de uma piranha.

Shun-Rei seguia seu caminho resmungando as mais diversas imprecações, contra tudo e contra todos. A linha que separa o amor do ódio é deveras tênue e ela caminhava por esta linha, como se fosse uma equilibrista sobre a corda bamba, ora pendendo para um lado, ora pendendo para o outro. Quando se casara com Shiryu ela sabia a vida que estava escolhendo, fora criada com ele, acompanhara seu treinamento, seu desenvolvimento, enfim, praticamente toda a vida dele. Porém a solidão, o isolamento e as preocupações vinham minando a paciência e o amor dela dia a dia sem que percebesse e agora, depois da doença do filho, parecia ter chegado ao extremo, ao limite.

Ele tinha saído na aurora do dia para atender um chamado de Saori para um "treinamento de guerra, afinal os cavaleiros não podem ficar fora de forma, uma guerra pode acontecer a qualquer momento." Ela já havia se acostumando com os ataques de "quero todos babando meu ovo, então invento qualquer coisa para trazê-los" da Saori, mas o Júnior estava doente, para ela, os filhos estavam acima até mesmo dos Deuses e acreditava que ele também deveria dar um pouco mais de prioridade as crianças, mas não foi assim. E mais uma vez ela teve que se virar sozinha, inclusive precisando levá-lo para o hospital, pois a febre não baixava.

- Pois é, Shiryu, seu filho mais novo quase morrendo e onde você estava? Babando ovo da mimada! Você vai ter que se entender comigo, se vai!

Agora o garoto já estava bom. Tinha mais de um mês que ele não colocava os pés em casa, não dava notícias, não ligava, nada. Conseqüentemente não tinha notícias do estava ocorrendo. Quando o garoto delirara e chamara pelo pai, ela se decidira por dar um basta em toda aquela situação. Esperou apenas que ele ficasse bem o suficiente para que pudesse se afastar para partir. Durante esse tempo sua revolta, sua indignação, seu ressentimento chegaram a níveis estratosféricos.

Conseguiu pegar um avião para Grécia sem maiores contratempos. A Fundação cuidava de manter sua documentação em dia para que pudesse se locomover sem maiores problemas em caso de emergência. Como ela não tinha velocidade de Cavaleiro...

No dia seguinte ao início da jornada estava a porta do Santuário. E para seu azar, o guarda, um novato, resolveu encrencar com ela.

- Será que você podia fazer a gentileza de avisar a meu marido que estou aqui e preciso falar com ele.

- Quem é o seu marido, minha senhora?

- Shiryu de Dragão, cavaleiro de ouro de Libra.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAH. A quem a senhora está querendo enganar? Todos sabem que o Mestre de Dragão, tem uma doce esposa que o aguarda em Rozan. Como ela poderia estar aqui agora?

- Que tal: mula, carro, ônibus, avião, mais ônibus e mais mula? E ainda tenho que aturar um asno! Vá chamá-lo logo que eu estou perdendo a porra da minha paciência!

- Por Zeus, que mulher mais mal educada e mal humorada. Vê-se logo que não pode ser a esposa de Mestre Shiryu. Ponha-se daqui para fora!

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, vou ficar aqui gritando e criando escândalo até alguém com bom senso ir chamar meu marido.

Shun-Rei já estava a ponto de esmurrar o pobre coitado do guarda. A estupidez e arrogância do mesmo aumentavam a indignação da moça em progressão geométrica. E ela acabava descarregando sobre ele boa parte do que se passava por sua conturbada alma.

Quando o clima já estava fervendo e prestes a chegar às vias de fato, Kiki, hoje cavaleiro guardião da Casa de Áries, vem chegando ao Santuário e vê a confusão que está instaurada na entrada. Em um primeiro instante não reconhece aquela mulher descontrolada que estava quase espancando o guardião do portão, mas ao se aproximar pode ver que era a Senhora Shun-Rei. Ela era uma amiga muito querida, desde seus tempos de infância, quando Shiryu, hoje Cavaleiro de Ouro de Libra, acabara de se sagrar Cavaleiro de Dragão e levara a morta Armadura de Dragão para seu Mestre Mu consertar.

Kiki, hoje chamado de Kir, ou Cavaleiro de Áries, se ajoelha perante ela.

- Senhora Shun-Rei, me sinto honrado em tê-la em nosso humilde Santuário. Shiryu já foi avisado de sua presença?

- KIKI! Como é bom vê-lo meu amigo! Será que você poderia dizer para esta anta que não estou mentindo quando digo que sou a esposa de Shiryu?

- Ele não a está deixando entrar?

- Não só não me deixa entrar como não acredita em uma palavra do que digo.

- Venha comigo. Tome um refresco em minha casa e descanse enquanto procuro por Shiryu e aviso que a Senhora está aqui.

- Obrigada, meu amigo.

Enquanto o diálogo acontecia o guarda olhava para a cena pasmo e com a consciência de que cometera uma das maiores asneiras que poderia cometer em toda a sua existência. Duvidara, humilhara e quase batera na esposa de um dos mais fortes Cavaleiros protetores de Athena e fora flagrado por um outro Cavaleiro, que pelo visto tinha muito respeito e apreço pela maluca. Como mestre Shiryu conseguia tanta paz e serenidade sendo casado com uma louca como aquela? Se saísse vivo deveria agradecer a todos os deuses e mudar de profissão o mais rápido possível, bem que sua mãe o aconselhara a trabalhar na Quitanda de seu avô.

- E quanto a você, apresente-se ao seu superior tão logo acabe o seu turno. Saiba que providências serão tomadas. Você não deve permitir o acesso de ninguém ao Santuário, mas se alguém solicita uma audiência com algum dos Cavaleiros ou alega ser amigo, conhecido, parente de algum de nós, a sua obrigação é levar imediatamente a requisição a algum superior. Assim certamente vai evitar erros tão grosseiros e constrangedores quanto o que acaba de cometer.

O pobre soldado se curva, quase se arrastando no chão.

- S-s-sim me-me-me-mestre Kir.

- Agora levante-se e abra logo este portão para que a Senhora possa entrar.

Shun-Rei nem ao menos se preocupa em olhar para o asno do portão. Apenas acompanha Kiki, em direção a casa de Áries. Tudo estava mudado no Santuário. Shun-Rei olhava de um lado para o outro espantada com as modificações. Há muitos anos não ia ao Santuário. E, desde que saíra de sua casa em Rozan tudo a espantava. Sua vida e a dos aldeões com que convivia era tão imutável que estava redescobrindo o mundo. Aceitou feliz a limonada que Kiki ofereceu. Estava um calor insuportável na Grécia aquele dia. A briga com o guarda tinha sido das boas. Precisava mesmo de um refresco.

- Espere um pouco aqui. Descanse e refresque-se. Vou procurar por Shiryu.

Kiki já sentira o cosmo do amigo, e sabia que ele estava na arena de treinamento e sabia também que ele não estava sozinho. Não tinha o direito de interferir nem se meter na vida de ninguém, muito menos na vida de Shiryu. Mas vira como a Senhora Shun-Rei estava nervosa, se ela visse a cena que certamente veria, se fosse direto para a arena, era hoje que o Cavaleiro de Dragão estaria em sérios apuros. Por mais que hoje Shiryu usasse a armadura de Libra, ele seria para sempre o Cavaleiro de Dragão. Com esses pensamentos se dirigiu para a arena.

- Dragão! Dragão!

- Fala Kiki, algum problema. – Shiryu responde soltando um pouco a amazona que abraçava... ou melhor, com que treinava luta corpo a corpo...

- Acho bom você tomar um banho, respirar fundo, preparar os ouvidos e a paciência.

- Por quê?

- Sua mulher acabou de chegar ao Santuário, um guarda imbecil a impediu de entrar, quando eu cheguei ela estava quase saindo no tapa com o cara. Agora está em minha casa tomando um refresco enquanto eu correndo te avisar.

- Shun-Rei! Aqui?

- A própria. Em carne, osso e estresse.

- Por todos os Deuses, o que terá acontecido?

- Não sou eu que vou me meter, mas você não acha que talvez ela tenha vindo por você já estar a muito tempo longe de casa? Lógico que é só uma hipótese...

- Ela trouxe as crianças?

- Não. Está sozinha.

-Estou fudido.

- Com um F bem grande meu amigo... Agora vai, se demorar muito acho que ela é capaz de quebrar metade deste Santuário.

- A coisa ta feia assim pro meu lado?

- Que tal um pouco pior?

- Fui...

O Cavaleiro de Dragão toma uma rápida chuveirada, e vai correndo ao encontro de sua esposa, sem ao menos olhar para a amazona com que treinava...

A pobre coitada sai desolada da Arena. Kiki apenas senta-se na arena vazia e ri. Quanta encrenca esses doidos se enfiavam. Ele nunca esperara que Shiryu fosse capaz de fazer algo semelhante ao que vinha fazendo. Será que todo casamento estava fadado a terminar assim? Kiki sacudiu os, hoje longos, cabelos ruivos e coçou as marcas de sua raça. Não. Nem todo casamento terminaria assim. O de Aiória e Marin não acabara assim, o de seu mestre também não. Mesmo o casamento de seu mestre não sendo convencional, ainda assim era uma casamento. E muitos anos depois, Mu e Shaka ainda viviam felizes e apaixonados como nos primeiros meses.

Torcia sinceramente para que Shiryu conseguisse se acertar com Shun-Rei, gostava por demais de ambos para desejar que tudo acabasse assim.

No próximo capítulo: Se não colocarmos nossos monstros para fora, eles nos devorarão. Mágoas acumuladas em anos de casamento são descarregadas de uma só vez. Capítulo Lavanderia – Revirando o Baú.


	2. Momento Lavanderia

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao titio Kurumada (o que é uma sacanagem, mas tudo bem, fazer o quê?)

_**Comentários da Autora**: Esta fic nasceu de um desafio que fiz a mim mesma. O que aconteceria de Shun-Rei deixasse de ser pacata e subserviente? Como Shiryu reagiria? O resultado são as linhas abaixo. Lembrem-se os personagens estão OOC. Espero que gostem. Abraços. E lembrem-se comentários são sempre, sempre, bem-vindos e procuro responder a todos, portanto não se acanhem, apertem o botãozinho lá embaixo e GO!_

_Revolta_

Shiryu chegou ao Templo de Áries rapidamente. Tomara um banho relâmpago colocara uma roupa simples de treinamento e fora ao encontro de sua esposa. Quando entrou na casa de Áries, ela encontrava-se sentada à mesa da cozinha. Acabara de tomar o refresco oferecido por Kiki e comia alguns biscoitos destraidamente.

- Querida, que saudades. Estou tão feliz por te ver. – o cavaleiro abraça Shun-Rei e beija sua cabeça.

- Pode me largar seu sem-vergonha, desnaturado! – ela se levanta abruptamente virando-se para ele. Seus olhos faiscavam de raiva. "Que cara-de-pau! Se pensa que vai me amansar assim está muito enganado!"

- O que está acontecendo? Depois de tanto tempo vem aqui para me xingar? Se é esse o caso, pode voltar pelo mesmo caminho.

- Provavelmente eu voltarei pelo mesmo caminho em breve, mas não antes de falar tudo que tenho a dizer. Espero que me ouça se ainda lhe restar algum respeito por mim.

- Você sabe que te respeito e te amo. Não consigo entender o porquê de estar assim.

- Se você ligasse para sua casa, se você ligasse para sua família talvez tivesse alguma idéia do que está acontecendo.

- Shun-Rei, por favor controle-se. Vamos conversar feito duas pessoas civilizadas. Nem mesmo estamos em nossa casa. Não creio que se conveniente abusarmos tanto da hospedagem alheia.

- Conveniente! Você só pode estar de gozação comigo! Eu quero que sua conveniência vá para o caralho! Você preocupa-se demais com os outros. Mas concordo que não devemos incomodar Kiki com nossos problemas. Ele fora deveras gentil comigo. Vamos para sua casa, ou será que não é conveniente que eu entre lá?

Shiryu nada fala. Pega Shun-Rei pelo braço e começa a arrastá-la para fora da casa de Áries, subindo as escadas.

Os templo e seus guardiões estavam muito mudados. Uma legião de novos cavalheiros ocupavam hoje as doze casas do Zodíaco. Os ressurrectos Cavaleiros de Ouro que lutaram na última Guerra Santa hoje viviam em paz com seus pares. Alguns ainda moravam na Vila do Santuário, como Milo e Camus, outros foram para sua terra natal como Mu e Shaka que foram morar na torre de Jamiel. Algumas casas ainda estavam vazias, como a casa de Touro, esperando a formação do novo guardião, outras eram ocupadas pelos antigos cavaleiros de bronze, como a que ele próprio ocupava, Libra.

Continuou subindo as escadas, sem importar-se com os olhares curiosos que recebia. Shun-Rei, apenas o acompanhava – devidamente arrastada pelo braço – em silêncio. Guardava para si o muito que tinha a dizer até que estivessem novamente a sós.

Finalmente chegaram a casa de Libra. Entram nos aposentos reservados ao cavaleiros. Se acomodaram na cozinha simples da casa de Libra que muito lembrava a ela sua própria casa em Rozan. Ela sentiu-se bem ali e isso a deu mais coragem e força. Seria bem melhor discutir o que precisava em um ambiente que não a intimidasse.

- Estamos a sós agora. Pode falar o que tem a dizer. Sou todo ouvidos.

- Quer parar com essa pose de "ela está fora de si, vou ser condescendente". Você sabe muito bem que está tudo errado.

- Será que você pode me explicar o que está errado. Do que estou sendo acusado afinal. Porra, você não viajou centenas de quilômetros para ficar aqui apenas me ironizar? Não creio.

- Você não vai perguntar como estão seus filhos?

- E você me deu tempo para isso? Que tal começarmos de novo? Shun-Rei, estou feliz em vê-la, como vai você? Como vão as crianças?

- Cachorro, cretino, sem-vergonha, eu vou bem, na medida do possível, para uma mulher abandonada pelo marido que quase perdeu o filho mais novo.

- Quase perdeu o filho mais novo? O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

- Simples, quando você vem pra cá, babar ovo da deusa pop-star, se esquece que tem família, que tem esposa e filhos. Não sei se lembra-se quando saiu de casa, eu implorei que não viesse. Junior estava doente, febril. A sua saída agravou as coisas, a febre piorou consideravelmente, de tal forma que não conseguia mais controlar com os remédios que eu sempre usei. Fiquei desesperada, pedi a um aldeão que me levasse de carroça, com o menino delirando em meus braços até o hospital mais próximo, que você sabe, não é tão próximo assim. Mandei centenas de recados para esse Santuário, mas você estava incomunicável. A pobre telefonista já até sabia de todos os nossos dramas e me perguntava preocupada como estava o nosso moleque, e você? E você Shiryu? Eu orava noite após noite para que regressasse ou ao menos ligasse pra mim. Chorava escondida no hospital cada vez que o Júnior, em seus delírios, chamava por você. Responda-me sinceramente: o que te fiz, o que fiz aos Deuses, para merecer tamanha dor, tamanha angústia?

- Por Zeus!

Shiryu se calou. Não tinha o que falar. Só pode baixar a cabeça e aceitar todos os adjetivos que recebera. E merecia alguns piores. Recebera os recados, como todos os outros cavaleiros o recebem, em envelopes lacrados. Não se dera nem ao trabalho de abri-los. Já poderia ter voltado a Rozan há muito tempo, mas enrabichara-se pela amazona que estava com ele na arena e por um período de tempo esquecera-se de Shun-Rei, esquecera-se das crianças, esquecera-se de tudo.

- Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com o homem sensível, preocupado, amoroso, com que me casei? O que aconteceu com você? Onde eu errei? Onde nós erramos? Depois de velho está ficando safado? Você nunca me deu toda a atenção que eu desejava, mas eu sabia que seria assim quando aceitei casar-me com você. Mas agora! Minha paciência se esgotou. Ver meu filho quase morrer por causa de um pai que ele viu poucas vezes na vida? Foi demais para mim. Você travou batalhas mortais, defendeu Athena e a humanidade, por aqueles que o conhecem, é respeitado, admirado. E eu? O que foi a minha vida, o que tem sido a minha vida nestes últimos dez anos? Estou com 27 anos de idade e pela primeira vez em minha vida vi um microondas no aeroporto. Lavo, passo, cozinho, crio as crianças como faziam nossos antepassados. Mas elas pelo menos tinham seus maridos a seu lado. Nem a isso tenho direito, mesmo em tempos de paz. Eu quero viver Shiryu. Gostaria de viver a seu lado, mas não me parece ser isso que quer.

- Você está sendo injusta. Sempre que pude voltei correndo para casa, voltei correndo para você. Nunca esqueci um só instante de você. – "desde quando se tornara um mentiroso, Dragão?" – sua consciência o repreendia.

- Não tente me tornar mais tola do que já sou!

- Está certo, sou um canalha, um cachorro, um sem-vergonha, mas foi esse canalha que se casou com você, que deitou na sua cama, que tirou sua virgindade, que te deu lindos filhos, foi esse canalha que, mesmo não estando presente sempre que desejou, nunca deixou que nada faltasse a você ou aos seus filhos. E é esse canalha que ajoelha a seus pés agora e pede perdão. – ele resolvera mudar de tática e realmente assumir para si as culpas que tinha e pedir perdão. Ela o perdoaria e tudo voltaria a entrar nos eixos. Pelo menos assim ele acreditava.

- Quantas vezes nós já discutimos? Quantas vezes já me pediu perdão? Quantas vezes eu já me esqueci de meu peito ferido? Não, não estou disposta a ceder mais uma vez. Para mim chega. Vim aqui, antes de mais nada, te dizer tudo que me sufocava, que estava sangrando meu coração dia após dia e comunicar que estarei indo para Pequim com as crianças. Lá poderemos ter mais oportunidades do que na perdida aldeia de Rozan.

- Não existe outra maneira de resolvermos isso? Eu não quero que se vá. Não quero perdê-la.

- Pare. Não fale mais nada. Quantas vezes eu já ouvi este mesmo discurso, esta mesma ladainha. Não tem mais volta. Dei-te quantas chances me pediu, mais até mesmo do que deveria e o que fez? Pensa que não sei o porquê da rapidez com que Kiki foi atrás de você? Não o repreendo. Ele é seu amigo e gostaria de poupar-me da cena constrangedora de vê-lo agarrado a outra mulher. Eu conheço seu cosmo a quilômetros de distância, me é tão natural quanto respirar. Sei quando está excitado, sei quando está nervoso, sei quando está triste. Conheço-te mais do que a mim mesma. Você sempre foi meu mundo, meu Deus, meu ídolo, e como você me retribui? Se agarrando pelos cantos com sei lá eu quem? A quanto tempo? Quando poderia ter realmente voltado se quisesse?

- Olhe para você, olhe para sua amargura, olhe para suas reclamações. Você nunca foi enganada no tocante a minha vida, mas mesmo assim quis ficar comigo. Inúmeras vezes chamei-te para vir comigo morar no Santuário e você nunca quis. Cada vez que eu voltava para casa, mais uma enxurrada de reclamações, problemas, sem carinho, sem nada. Para ter sexo, isso mesmo, sexo, porque amor deixamos de fazer a anos, eu quase precisava estuprá-la. Que homem quer voltar para casa e encontrar a mulher que sempre amou desta maneira? Me diga! Seja sincera! Você acha que só você tem problemas? Nós nunca conversamos. Eu sempre ouvi calado suas reclamações. Sempre ouvi calado seu desdém por minha deusa, por meus amigos, por minha luta, até mesmo por minha armadura. Você pensa que é a dona da verdade? Você pensa que só você sofre? Quanto egocentrismo Shun-Rei. Nunca pensei que você pudesse ser assim! Eu realmente não gostaria que fosse embora. Apesar de estar realmente agarrado no cangote de uma amazona, eu te amo. Eu te amo, porra! Está me ouvindo? EU TE AMO. – neste momento, possivelmente todo Santuário já seria capaz de ouvir a discussão travada no interior da casa de Libra, sem que percebessem a muito tempo já estavam aos berros – Mas não vou implorar que fique, não vou rastejar atrás de você como já fiz muitas vezes, se quiser realmente ir para Pequim, para Tókio, para Paris, para o Rio de Janeiro, vá! Não vou dizer que não sofrerei pois seria mentira, mas não a impedirei de fazer o que quer que deseje. Mas que uma coisa fique bem clara. Meus filhos você não levará contigo. Não deixarei que se aventurem pelo mundo afora com uma mãe despreparada e visivelmente desequilibrada.

- É claro que eu levarei as crianças comigo. E desequilibrada uma pinóia.

- Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse?

Shun-Rei permanece em silêncio. Lágrimas grossas escorrem por seu rosto. Um soluço contido pode ser ouvido.

- O que fizemos conosco? O que estamos fazendo aqui? Por que nos agredimos desta maneira?

- Será mesmo que você não sabe a resposta, querida?

- Como eu poderia saber?

- Olhando dentro de si mesma, do nosso relacionamento. Será que minhas atitudes não foram apenas um reflexo de suas próprias atitudes? Será que a minha distância não é fruto de sua própria frustração? Ou será que, pela primeira estamos dando forma aos monstros que há anos vêm crescendo dentro de nós e sempre procuramos escondê-los nos mais desconhecidos recantos de nossa alma? Quantas vezes fomos verdadeiros um com o outro e consigo próprio como estamos sendo agora?

- Creio que tenha razão. Mas estamos nos machucando, estamos nos magoando acima do limite do aceitável. Eu não estou mais me reconhecendo nem a você.

- Nem eu minha querida, simplesmente porque agora estamos colocando para fora o que realmente somos ou o que realmente nos tornamos. Eu continuo te amando e te querendo a meu lado. Mas como já disse, a escolha é sua e te apoiarei na decisão que tomar, mas que fique claro: você vai, mas as crianças ficam. Não seria justo tirá-las do mundo que elas conhecem para entrar num mundo cuja realidade não condiz com a deles. Já está na hora de começar o treinamento dos garotos, já passou da hora, esta é a verdade, mas nunca quis que eles saíssem debaixo de suas saias. Esse é o destino deles, como foi o meu e o seu. Não tente se enganar. Não creia que vai se adaptar ao mundo. Você, mesmo nunca tendo usado armadura, é uma amazona de Athenas, tanto que é capaz de reconhecer meu cosmo e saber que não estava sozinho e que não era um homem que estava comigo.

- Será que temos chance de resgatar nossa felicidade?

- Se estivermos dispostos a ceder, perdoar e mudar, eu creio que sim.

- Eu ainda te amo, meu Dragão!

- Eu ainda te amo, minha pequena!

Eles se agarram num beijo desesperado. Sentimentos dos mais contraditórios estavam todos ali, misturados. Ciúme, amor, paixão, desejo, medo, tudo impresso em um único beijo. Um único ato para expor e expurgar toda a mágoa. Beijaram-se até que o fôlego acabasse. Beijaram-se como se fosse a primeira vez e também como se não houvesse amanhã. O momento tornou-se mágico. Único. Indecifrável e indescritível dentro de si mesmo.

As blusas começaram a ser arrancadas, os sapatos jogados a esmo. As mãos percorriam os corpos como se nunca tivessem sido tocados. Com euforia, com pressa, desajeitadamente. As calças rasgaram-se, não havia tempo para soltar botões. Não era possível controlar tanto desejo. Amaram-se ali, no chão da tosca cozinha como dois adolescentes descobrindo o primeiro e único amor.

E estavam realmente redescobrindo-se, redescobrindo o amor e, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, fizeram amor, fizeram sexo. Natural, gutural, seco e definitivamente prazeroso.

Quem estava de fora, ouviu ainda algumas cadeiras caindo, copos quebrando. Mas ele não estava sendo alvo da louça! Apenas a volúpia do momento fazia com que movimentos desajeitados em uma pequena cozinha quebrassem coisas.

O mundo tremeu. A terra tremeu pela força do amor deles.

Kiki permanecia sentado no terraço da casa de Áries. Assim como seu mestre Mu, gostava muito de passar seu tempo livre naquele terraço sentindo a brisa da montanha bater em seu rosto. Ótimo lugar para pensar na vida.

Se tornara um cavaleiro forte. Honrava a sagrada armadura de Áries. Mu fizera um bom trabalho consigo, mas ainda era imaturo. Nessas épocas de paz, sobrava muito tempo para filosofar. Ouvira toda discussão de Shiryu e sua esposa. Pudera pensar muito a respeito do assunto e, realmente, todo casamento acabava assim, erros e acertos, agressões e brigas que fatalmente terminavam na cama, nos cosmos explodindo. Não sabia dizer com relação ao restante da humanidade, mas naquele microcosmo do Santuário, todos os casamentos acabavam assim e reconstruíam-se assim, como as próprias colunas dos templos, tantas vezes destruídas em batalhas mortais e novamente levantadas, cada vez mais belas, pelos cosmos da Deusa e de seus ocupantes.


End file.
